An all solid-state lithium battery (ASLB) uses a solid state electrolyte such as a solid polymer, an inorganic lithium ion conductor, or a single-ion conductor. Coupled with lithium metal as an anode, these batteries exhibit higher energy density than lithium ion batteries employing liquid electrolytes. In addition, the solid electrolyte is nonflammable and blocks dendritic growth of lithium metal, thereby providing much improved safety.
However, ASLBs commonly suffer from low ionic conductivity of the electrolyte at room temperature. As such, ASLBs generate low to no power at room temperature and require elevated temperatures such as at 60-80° C. to operate effectively. In some situations, an ASLB may have to operate at elevated temperatures in order to enhance its kinetics and transport properties in order to produce high power and high energy density simultaneously as well as to compensate for heat removal driven by a large difference between the battery temperature and the ambient.
U.S. patent application publication number US2014/0342194 discloses rechargeable batteries with multiple resistance levels. The publication discloses that the batteries can be configured to operate at a higher resistance level when the internal temperature of the battery is below an optimum temperature thereby heating the battery and improving battery performance.
However, there is a need to rapidly and efficiently raise the operating temperature of an ASLB despite operating in a low ambient temperature. Moreover, it is preferable to raise the reaction temperature at the electrochemical interface inside an ASLB where electrical power is generated.